Heaven's A Lie
by uchihakiller
Summary: He thinks he's falling in love with his brother, but is it love or just lust. 15 year old Sasuke Uchiha finds that out the hard way.
1. My Life, School, and Crush?

My 1st fanfic so try not to be to harsh.

This story will have bad words, yaoi, Uchihacest, drinking (sort of -')

I do **not** own Naruto...thats a fact!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1: My Life, School and Crush?

_"Hello!" I scream into the darkness. "Hello!" I hear a twig snap behind me. Along with the sound of footsteps getting closer. I look around but its too dark to see anything. "ha ha ha!" 'What the hell was that!' I start running as fast as I could go. 'Someone's after me' The dense fog and muddy ground aren't really helping me. 'Damn I've got to run faster. He's still behind me I know it!' "OW'' I scream as I find myself falling right into the ground. I slowly get up as a hear the foot steps stop. The sudden feel of cold metal on my neck causes me to freeze. "Thought you could run from me" he whispers into my ear "you know the punishment for that don't you? Stand up!'' 'just sit still and maybe he won't-' "I SAID STAND UP!" I winch at the sudden change in tone. ''no'' "Fine" I turn around only to be meet with blood red eyes and a kuni in my chest. _

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I look around my room. It was just a dream. "OW! What the hell!'' I look over at the other side of the room to see my brother going into the bathroom. ''You really need to shut up when you sleep Sasuke." He says coldly. "FUCK YOU!'' I scream as I throw the pillow back at his retreating form. 'I have to stop taking those pills before bed. Now I see why the doctor said not to take them before sleeping. Damn fucked up dreams!' I look at the clock '5:30' and I fall back asleep.

My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I was born into The Uchiha clan. Our clan was once full of great ninja. But now we're not. My family consists of me, my mother, father, and brother. My mothers a sweet and caring woman. A push over if u will. My father is a very strict man. He see his power through his children. Lastly theres my brother. Itachi Uchiha. Everyone thinks hes so god damn perfect. My father the most. He tells me to be more like Itachi. Who could really care less. We've shared a room for 3 years now. I still don't know why. We have about 6 other rooms not in use.

"Sasuke...Sasuke...DAMN IT SASUKE GET YOUR ASS UP!'' I shiver as I feel my brother pull the blanket off. 'note to self never wear only boxers to bed unless its really hot' I blink a couple time getting used to the sun. "What the hell'd u do that for 'Tach damn" I looked at him only to see him giving me one of his death glares. "1. don't ever call me that 2.mom asked me to get your lazy ass up again and 3." he puts up a third finger 'great now im a 2 year old.' "Well what's 3?'' "hum I don't know yet" He says walking away. "You know" I say putting my black t-shirt and shorts on. "You don't have to treat me like im a kid. I'm 15 for gods sake." "Really?" He came out of our bathroom. "I could have sworn you were still 7." "Eh whatever. At least I don't dress like im going to a funeral." He looks over himself in the mirror. A black and red pair of Tripps, black tank with red fishnet over it, his black hair tied back, dark purple nail polish and custom made contacts. "I don't see anything wrong. Maybe your just mad cuz you wish you looked this good." I grin "Yea right aniki" "Then don't say anything" He says coldly walking out of the room.

I finish getting ready. I take one last look in the mirror. Right into my own coal black eyes. 'Itachi' the one word that always comes to be when I look at myself. Itachi and I look almost exactly a like or thats what people say. We both have pale skin, black hair, black eyes. Only thing is he's 2 years older, 5 inches taller, his black hair has a tint of purple and goes 5 inches past his shoulder, while mine has blue, is short and spiked up in the back. His side of the room is red and black. Mine is blue and black. As for our eyes they are black but only when Itachi isn't wearing his contacts. When he does their red. I sigh and finish up. '6:50'. School here starts at 7:15am.

I run down the stairs only to run right into my father's chest at the bottom and fall right on my ass. "uh..." I gulp "good morning father" He keeps strict face on as he looks a me. I gulp again not sure of what he's going to do. "ah yes good morning." "Sasuke-chan!" Father steps aside and tells me to go. One thing you never want to do is make him say things twice. I walk into the kitchen only to get pushed out again. "What the...let me go damn it I have to eat." Itachi growls, lets me go then throws my book bag and a sliver package at me. "Poptarts?" "Yes I told you to hurry up. Now unless you want to be late for school aga-" " all right damn." He follows me out the door to his black Hummer. It was a birthday gift from dad when Itachi turned 16. Its loaded too. T.V. and DVD in the back. Leather seats and a $200 radio system. 'great strawberry' I sigh and get in.

The ride to school was mostly quiet the only thing making any nosie was the radio. I glance over to look at Itachi. His hairs being thrown around by the wind. "ha like what you see?'' "huh?" 'Holy crap was I staring that long?' "Well?'' he asked looking at me "Ha you wish and besides I don't go that way." I say realizing we're at school. "whatever." We both get out and go our own ways. I walk to one of the trees near the side of the school. "Uchiha." "Garra." Garra's been my friend for about 5 years. I meet him back in 5th grade. He has red hair ,wears red, and has a tattoo on the left side of his head. I have one too only mines on the side of my neck and its 3 curved dots. "You like strawberry right?'' I asked him. "why?" he says looking at me like im nuts. so I pull the poptart out of my book bag and throw it on the table. "That. Itachi gave it to me after he pulled me out of the kitchen because we were going to 'be late'." "No I don't give it to Naruto when he gets here." "Fine where is the dobe anyway?" I say sitting on the bench. Naruto is a loud mouth blond haired, blue eyed kid. He has 3 wisker like marks on each cheek. He's another one of my friends. Don't ask how. We meet in 8th grade. Every since then he's been my best friend.

"Hey guys!" there he is its about time. "Sorry im late Iruka-sensei wanted to talk to me about something." "Here dobe" I throw him the poptart. "Wow really Sasuke." I nod "thanks" I hear Garra mutter something I didn't really get. I ignore it and look around. My gaze stops on Itachi. He's over near the schools fountain. Its nothing but a few stone leaves with water coming from it. 'Damn he looks good near the water.' Wait did I just think that! I forgot my pill this morning that's got to be it. "Uchiha" "Sasuke...HEY SASUKE!" 'Huh' "What" Garra gets up and leaves. I look at Naruto. "Are you ok Sasuke" "im fine why?" "No reason...uh you got a little drool right there." He tells me. "Ha ha. Didn't know staring at someone could make you do that." "Shut it dobe" I grab my stuff and walk to class. 'When you stare at someone that hot. They can make you do a lot of things.' Ok yes I know im going crazy thinking about him **that** way but I can help it. Its been like that for a week now ever since that dare. I'll never admit it though.

I know their a little out of character,

but is a AU fic so deal with it!


	2. Daydreams and consequences

Once again

Naruto is **not** mine!

The pairings i know there are going to be are

ItachixSasuke

Hint of KakashixIruka

and SasukexNaruto at the end

Chapter 2: Daydreams and consequences

_My parents were out of town so my brother invited his 3 friends over. Kisame Hoshigaki, 6 feet tall ,dark blue hair, brown eyes. He's a little obsessed with sharks too. His name even means it! I guess that's why him and Itachi are best friends. Itachi means Weasel. The next one is Sasori, he has red hair, brownish eyes. He likes puppets. That's all I know. He refuses to tell me his last name. Same thing with Itachi last friend Deidara. I was confused about the gender. If I had to guess I would say girl but I was told that Deidara was a guy. So he's a dude with blond hair tied in a high pony tail, dark blue eyes. He also loves play doh. So every year on someone's birthday he makes them a play doh figure. _

_They all sat in a circle and talked. They got board so Kisame, the bastard, thought of playing truth or dare. A lot were really funny. Itachi dared Deidara to run in the road naked, that's also how I found out he was a he. So Deidara got Itachi back by daring ME to MAKE OUT with him. I wasn't even playing! "Ok since everyone thought me freezing my ass off was funny." Deidara said. "I'm going to dare Sasuke to make out with Itachi." Everyone sat there like rocks. I had faint twitch in my left eye. "Come on, you know he's not going to do that." Sasori said. "Well to bad. 'Tachi should have thought about that before sending me outside with no clothes." The tension in the air was thick, real thick. "If they don't do it then they'll just have to face something worse" Kisame said to Deidara. "Sasuke" "Hn'' I look over to see my brother waving his hand telling me to go over. I stood up from the couch and walked to him. I guess he didn't want to face what ever they had up their sleeves. "sit" I do. But instead of on the ground he drops me in his lap! "what the muph" Im cut off as Itachi puts his mouth over mine. _

_I was cut off by the sudden force of my brother's lips on my own I gasped slightly , He felt that and took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside my mouth . I moaned lightly ,when Itachi brought his tongue out to play , running it across the curves of my bottom jaw. I shuddered involuntarily from the burning sensations I felt in my mouth .It felt so good. I couldn't help suppress a moan as Itachi gently sucked on my tongue. I moaned a little too loud that time too. "hee hee hee looks like the little Uchiha is enjoying his dare a little too much." I heard Kisame say. I felt my brothers hands leave my back and his lips break off mine. I open my eyes to see my brother flipping the others off. "Aww that hurt Itachi-san." Kisame joked. I heard them laugh as I was given a final kiss before being thrown on the floor."Ow what the hell was that for?" "Your heavy" Is all my brother said before getting Kisame to eat some fish. Which he tried to get out of. That guys a little to obsessed with fish. He thinks of them as friends not food. _

And that's how it went. Ever since then I can't get Itachi out of my mind. "Mr. Uchiha are you paying attention?" Iruka-sensei asks me. Of course everyone has to look at me. "Yes" I say getting ready to block him out again. "Ok I don't want to have to give you detention." 'Hn I don't want it either.' Why you ask because him and Kakashi-sensei, our math teacher, are going out. Naruto told me during lunch once how Kakashi was over his house and everything. Not that I really care I figured something was up but I never really wanted to find out. I'll let Naruto handle that since he lives with Iruka ever since his parents died. "Hey Sasuke lets go eat im hungry." "When aren't you hungry dobe?" I say with a smirk. "hum" he puts his hand on his chin like his really thinking. "I don't know and I don't care lets go."

"Hey are you two going to eat?" Naruto asks me and Garra. We both point to out empty trays. "You guys eat to fast." he tells us. "No blondie you take to long to get your god damn food." Garra tells him while looking out the window. "eh whatever." I lay my head down on the table as my eyes find him. He's at table in the middle with those 3. 'Not eating again anki don't blame you the food here sucks. What makes you so god damn-' "SASUKE-KUN!" I snapped out of my thoughts again. Only one word for this. 'OH SHIT' "Great Uchiha now take your fan club away from where we're eating." Garra says looking me coldly in the eyes. 'much like-' "Oi Sasuke" "Hn" I look to see two girls. Number 1. Sakura Haruno. Bubble gum pink hair, jade green eyes. captain of the cheerleading team. Number 2. Ino Yamanaka. Another blue eyed blond, co. captain of the cheerleading team and Sakura's best friend. They both are the presidents of my so called fan club and both clam to be in love with me. I also claim them both to be whores.

"Well what do want your wasting my time." I tell them. "I wanted to know if you'll go out with me Sasuke-kun." Sakura says. "No" "Ha see I told you he wouldn't want to go out with someone like you." Ino yells to Sakura. "He would rather go out with me. Right Sasuke-kun." "No. Now leave me alone." I glare at them. They argue as they leave about who's going to get me to date them first. They started using the -kun after my name when they found out i was Japanese. "You know its not fair." "What's not fair Naruto?" Garra replies. "How come Sasuke gets every girl in school to look at him yet he pays them no mind?" "Because dobe...their just a bunch of sluts who want nothing more expect to get in my pants." I say coldly very coldly. "Oh never thought of it that way. Maybe you should become gay or something." I hear Garra call him an idiot.

"Come on" I say after the bell rang. As I get ready to walk out the door I find myself on my ass. "Hey watch where you going" I mutter asshole after that as well. "Ha you really think you should be talking to me that way little Uchiha." 'Oh great' I think as I get slammed into the wall. I open my eyes only to come face to face with Kisame. My brothers shark loving friend. "Put me down fish breath! Why don't you go back to the fucking ocean where you belong!" I scream. I hear him growl as he releases his hold on me. "You better watch your back." He says "I don't care who's brother you are." "Great way to go teme now we're going to be late for class" I hear Naruto complain. "You just had to mess with him." "If you don't shut your mouth I'll make sure you can never open it again. Got it dobe!" I walk away.

Its not like we were late for class. When we got there the teacher still hadn't arrived. "You mean to tell me that we rushed all the way here for nothing!" Dumb ass idiot. He should know by now that Kakashi shows up late for his own class then tells us to do what ever we want. What kind of school hires a teacher like that. 'Apparently this one.' I think. 'Damn why the hell did that bastard have to drop me. And Itachi he didn't even do anything. He just stood there. I guess he's still mad about this morning.' "Sasuke guess what." "Hn what now dobe." I look beside me only to see Naruto not there. 'What the..' "Over here." he's down by the door. I get up and walk over to him only to have wished I didn't.

"Oh my god!" I whisper. "Is that...?" "Yea" Naruto answers. 'Oh! So thats what he looks like with out the mask on.' "I told you! Don't worry though it was way worse last night." Ok there's a thought I didn't want in my head. In the hall is our English and Math teacher (who is supposed to be in here teaching). Normally is ok to see teachers in the hall, but when their making out. Then you know there's something wrong. "I'm going to pretend I didn't see that and go sit down." I slowly go back to my seat. "What the hell happened to you Uchiha?" Garra asks. I write it in a note. "Oh. Im sure it wasn't that bad. You made out with your brother how come your not freaked out about that." I open my mouth to say something but nothing comes out. Kakashi shows up 30 seconds before the bells rings. Not that anyone really cared. Gym is the last class of the day I would be trilled but I'm not.

"HELLO MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS! The gym teacher Guy shouts as we approach the door to the locker room. He's an odd guy with a odd name and an even odder look. He has black hair that's in a bowl cut. He wears a green jumpsuit, that makes him look really gay. "LEE!" "GUY-SENSEI!" 'Oh great there hugging again.' Lee is a kid in my class who's role mode is Guy. They even dress the same. I pay them not mind has I walk into the locker room and quickly change. Just as im about to put my shirt on I feel a cold hand place itself on my shoulder.

_I freeze what else is there to do. I shutter at the feeling of someone's tongue tracing the outline of my ear. "Ha ha ha. I take it you like that huh." his voice is smooth. I try not to moan but it slips out. I hear him laugh a little. He snakes the hand he had on my shoulder and trails it down to the front of my shorts slowly. I moan really loud as his hand grabs my erection. He moves his hand against it making me hard. His assault on my ear moves down to my neck. I tilt my head to give him better access. Which he gladly accepts. Then my back is suddenly pushed up against the lockers. I keep my eyes closed as his lips find their way to mine. "Sasuke...Sasuke...Sasuke." I open my eyes slowly and... _

"HEY SASUKE!" 'WHAT!' I open my eyes fully to see Naruto right in my face. "What the hell are you doing dobe!" I ask pushing him away. He stands up straight. " Well i wanted to tell you somthing but then i had to wake you from your day dream. Normally I would have let you stay there but you were moaning." I feel a light blush cross my cheeks. "And kind of loud too. What were you thinking about?" I don't say anything. "Sasuke are you ok? Maybe you should go to the nurse you're looking a little red. " I back away from him. "im fine I just...have to use the bathroom." "oh ok" I run past Naruto and lock myself in one of the stalls. 'that was a little to close! Damn fucked up day dream. Now I see why im on medication.' I look down my t-shirt is still in my hands. I drop it on the floor and notice a bulge in my pants. 'great just fucking great. A hard on right before gym.' I bang my head on the side of the stall wondering if this day could get any worse.

poor Sasuke!


	3. WTF!

HAHA!

Yea i know i made Sasuke a little emo...but who cares.

Anyway i forgot to say that there will also be a hint of SasorixDeidara in a later chapter.

Dont ask if i own anything cuz sadly all i own is a laptop to do worthless crap on

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3: WTF?

After I fixed my little problem I made my way to the gym where everyone else is. "AH SASUKE! NICE OF YOU TO JOIN THE REST OF US!" Guy said. "NOW WHAT WAS I...OH YES WE ARE GOING TO BE HAVING GYM CLASSES WITH OUR SCHOOLS 12TH GRADERS FOR THE REST OF THE YEAR!" Just as he finished the doors to the gym opened and they walked in. I recognized a few of them. My brother, Kisame, Sasori, Deidara, Kyuubi (Naruto's older brother), Temari (Garra's sister). Kyuubi is nothing like Naruto. He has redish orange hair, red/blue eyes. He likes to keep to himself from what Naruto told me. Temari is the oldest in Garra's family. (He has an older brother too) She has blond hair up in 4 bunches. She's one of the few girls in school who aren't after me. I've talked to her a few times.

"AH GOOD NOW THAT EVERY ONE IS HERE LETS BEG-" He was cut off as the office called him because he had a phone call. "YES OK! I'LL BE RIGHT BACK." "Oh great. Sasuke hide me" I look behind me and turn. "Why dobe? What the hell's wrong with you." He points to Kyuubi. "So" I say looking at Kyuubi lean on the wall with his eyes closed. "He...he's gonna hurt me." Naruto said. "I...uh...kinda...made him m-mad...thi-this morning...and now ..he...wa-wants to...to kill me." "Ok dobe I'm not going to ask what you did as long as you stop stuttering. I almost thought you were Hinata." Naruto looks over at a girl with pale eyes and short purple hair. She's the shyest girl in school and has a crush on Naruto. She blushes and looks away when she notices Naruto looking at her. "Sorry it's just Kyuubi scares me."

"That's pathetic." Garra comes over and picks Naruto up by his collar. "How can you be scared of him." "Well...uh...just cuz your not scared of your siblings don't mean I cant be!" Garra drops Naruto who then retakes his hold on my legs. "Ha hi Garra" Temari comes over. He ignores he tough. "Hey is that any way to treat your big sister?" "Funny. To bad I don't think of you as my sister." 'I got to give he credit for hiding her fear' I think as she walks away.

"Well well, well. Look what we have here" I hear Naruto sequel has he goes to hide behind Garra. I stay were I am already knowing who it is. "Look at me when I'm talking to you." I'm then lifted up by the front of my shirt by Kisame. "You didn't think I would forget that little comment you made." "If it was just a little comment then how come your making a big deal out of it." I say showing no emotion on my face. Another thing a Uchiha never dose is show emotion when in a fight. I learned that from Itachi who's keeping his eyes right on me. Just like everyone else in the gym.

"Well if your going to do something then do it." I say. I hear him growl as he lets me go to raise his fist and punches me in the twice in the gut. I cough up a little blood but nothing major. "Is that it. Your not go to hit me back you little we-" "Kisame" We both look at Itachi. "Don't waste your time and energy on him." I can see my brothers eyes flashing anger and something else. 'Could he really care that I just got hit.' I hear Kisame grunt as he walks back over to Itachi. "You ok Uchiha" "I'm fine Garra. Just fine." I lie im not ok. Lets just say lunch is treating to come back up. I spit out a little blood one more time.

"Are you sure your ok? You look paler than useully" "For the last time dobe IM FINE!" I shot him a death glare. How can he even tell if im paler! "HELLO STUDENTS I'M BACK! NOW LET START TODAYS GYM LESSON." We end up playing basketball. It was us 10th graders vs the 12th graders. Already it was looking bad. The score was 6 to 30. "Damn it were going to lose." I hear Naruto complane next to me. "just stay focsed dobe." "yea right easy for you to say teme." Half our team was on the other side about to make a goal. I ran ahead to get Naruto's attenon. He passed to ball to me. I was almost there when i fell. 'what the...i can't see straight...i...' Lets just say i don't know what happened. The whole gym got really quite as the gym teacher came over to me for once not yelling. "you alright? Why dont you go to the nurse and lie down for a bit." "NO! I mean i'm fine. i can still play."

"you sure" i nod my head slowly and get up. Eveything goes back to normal till i find myself on the floor again! 'damn it! why dose this keep happening'. Both my arms are wrapped around my stomach. "Sasuke. I order you to go to the nurse. Now!" I hear Guy say. "You can not play anymore. Now go!" I try to get up but i fall right back down. 'damn im to weak to get up.' I hear someone coming behind me. The next thing i know im being held by my brother! "i'll take him." "Ha! good. Thank you Itachi" I lean my head agist his chest as he walks.

When we get to the nurse. I look to find Itachi staring out a window. 'Why hasn't he left yet?' "uh..an-" "hello Sasuke." i was cut off by the nurse. "what seems to be the problem." "he coplasped 3 times during gym." Itachi said still looking out the window. "hum..well judging by the way you have your arms wrapped around your stomach it seems thats the problem?" "i..i...i just got hi-hit there...thats all." Damn it an Uchiha never stutters. "well your tempature only went up by 2 degrees and you are looking a little paler." 'What the hell is with everybody saying that.' "why dont you lay down for the rest of the day." i lay do as soon as she walks away. I close my eyes forgetting that Itachi is there. That is until i feel lips pressed agest my forhead. "i'll be back when schools over" I open one eye to see him walk out the door. I smile to myself before falling asleep.

_'Where am i? What happened?' My head hurts. "Just as i thought" I slowly look up to meet my brothers glare. "You're weak! Falling and not being able to get back up! You dont desver to call yourself an Uchiha! Let alone my brother! You make me sick Sasuke!" i can feel tears watering in my eyes. What did i do to make him so mad? ''i..i...im sorry'' "Are you going cry? An Uchiha never shows emotion or weakness! You know that!" "IM SORRY!" i scream. The tears in my eyes finally falling down my face. Itachi walks to me. He keeps a cold, straight face on as he lowers himself down to my level. He leans forward and kisses my tears. "an-anki?" He dosn't anwser. Insted he closes the gap between us pressing his soft lips to mine._

_ I sit there in shock. A minute ago he was yelling at me and now he's kissing me. He pushes me softly on the ground. I feel his lips move to my neck. Licking at the soft skin there. He sucks at the place where my neck meets my shoulder. Not only do i moan to that but also to the hand thats making its way up my shirt. "Uh...Itachi...what...what are you doing?" He stops sucking at my neck and pulls my shirt off. "Showing you what weakness dose." was his only reply before he licked at my chest. Just as i moan..._

Im suddenly jurked forward. I let out a curse. My head now hurts but i try to fosce. "Oh good he's awake" As my vison finally clears i find myself in my brothers Hummer. "Sasori i thought i said to hold him." "Sorry 'Tach but he started to get a little to cuddly and i dont do cuddly." i look behind my to see Sasori to my left, Deidara to my right, Itachi driving and Kisame in the passerger seat. I also find myself back in my clothes which means Itachi must have changed me out of my gym ones. "so you feeling any better" Deidara askes me "I didnt think Kisame hit you that hard." I hear him snort at the comment. "Im fine" I lean back in my seat in between Sasori and Deidara. I pay them no mind as i close my eyes.

I can feel myself being carried but i dont want to open my eyes to see. I bury my face in the persons chest and wrap my arms around their neck. I can feel myself becoming light headed again. "Let go" the person tells me. I bury my face in their neck. "I said let go Sasuke NOW!" My eyes snap open to deep red ones staring at me and my brothers face just millameters away. "AH!" i let relase my hold and fall back on my bed. "Ha ha ha ha" I hear the other 3 laughing. More than likely at me.

I move under my dark blue and black silk sheets. "Tee hee look he's hiding. how cute." I ignore the cute comment Deidara made. "Baka" Itachi mutters at him. He's still near me. "Sasuke get out from under there." "Eh leave him alone 'Tach. He's just like a fish trying to hide from being eaten." Ok the ocean and fish comments have to stop. "WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP. IF YOUR SO OBBESSED WITH THE FUCKING OCEAN GO TO IT! ITS ONLY 4 HOURS AWAY!" I can hear him growl. "Sasuke stop." i give Itachi a conffused look.

"I told mom what happened she'll be up later. Now get some rest." he gets up and leaves as well as the other 3. I know how terrifed of my brother they are but then again who isn't? i sigh and go back under my covers.My mom came up a few times. No matter how many of them i told her is was fine she wouldnt let me leave my room. "I said i was fine mom" She looks at me. "You dont look fine Sasuke-chan. Its almost 10 why dont you go to sleep." She kisses my forhead before she shuts the light off and leaves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

hee hee

i love emo sasuke :P

I know Kyuubi is the nine tailed fox demon but cuz this is an AU fic i made him Naruto older brother

sooooooo deal with it!


	4. I cant do this!

ok yea sorry it took so long...schools a pain in the ass

any way this chap will have a lime, incest...dont like it than stop reading!

I **dont **own naruto or the songs used in this chapter...all belong to their respected and rightful owners

I also know that my spelling **SUCKS**! so please dont remind me... my computers gay and dosent check it for me

* * *

Chapter 4: I Can't Do This!

A few days after my little falling acedent happened i'm back to what my mom said was normal. I wasn't really sick it. I only fell because i was tired and wasn't eatting enough. Its Saturday im in my room drawing. Saturday is the one day of the week i don't really see Itachi at all. He spends them with his friends. I stop my drawing to go turn on the stero. 'Its to quite in here.' I go back to my bean bag as the sound of music fills the room. Lostprophets song Rooftops fills the room. 'Hn Itachi must have been listening to this last night.' More than likely he was. This is his CD after all. I turn to a blank page in my book and start drawing.

**When our time is up,  
When our lives are done,  
When we say we've had our fun  
Will we make our mark this time  
Will we always say we tried**

I move my penicel to the beat

**Standing on the rooftops everybody scream your heart out  
Standing on the rooftops everybody scream your heart out  
Standing on the rooftops everybody scream your heart out  
This is all we got now everybody scream your heart out**

I sing along. I've heard this song a millon time so i know the lyrics by heart.

**  
All the love I've met  
I have no regrets  
If it all ends now  
I'm set **

Will we make a mark this time?  
Will we always say we've tried

**Standing on the rooftops everybody scream your heart out  
Standing on the rooftops everybody scream your heart out  
Standing on the rooftops everybody scream your heart out  
This is all we got now everybody scream your heart out**

I nod my head a little. Im not really that much if a head bagger. I look up to see the window getting hit with water. 'rain?' I get up and draw the crutans closed. 'no sense in having the them open anymore.' The sky gets darker as the rain beats harder on the window.

**Standing on the rooftops  
Waiting till the bomb drops  
This is all we got now  
Scream until your heart stops  
Were never going to regret  
Watching every sunset  
Listen to your heart beat  
All the love that we found **

Standing on the rooftops  
Waiting till the bomb drops  
This is all we got now  
Scream until your heart stops  
Were never going to regret  
Watching every sunset  
Listen to your heart beat  
All the love that we found

Scream your heart out.  
Scream your heart out.  
Scream your heart out.  
Scream your...

"heart out"

**  
Standing on the rooftops everybody scream your heart out.  
Standing on the rooftops everybody scream your heart out.  
Standing on the rooftops everybody scream your heart out.  
This is all we got now everybody scream your...**

"Heart out!'' The song comes to an end. I look down at my drawing. Its a picture of me stading on the ledge of a building looking like im lost in thought. I add rain in the picture because of the rain i hear outside. The next song that plays is Three Days Grace's song I Hate Every Thing About You. Every time i hear this song for some reson i always think of..."Itachi" i say softly. I think of it as our relationship as brothers. The music is suddenly cut off. The lights are to. "Sasuke-chan are you ok!" I put my stuff away and yell out the door im fine.

I hear my mother move about lighting candles. I light the lavender sented one my and Itachi have in our room. Our father is at work so its just me and my mom since Itachi went out. "Sasuke-chan. Can you call your brother from your cell and make sure he's alright please." I sigh. "Sure!" I grab my phone and pull it off the charger. I find Itachi's name in my phone book and press send. After a few rings he picks up. "Hello."

"Hi aniki."

"What do want" He askes coldly.

"Well mom wanted me to call to make sure you were alright."

"Yes Im fine besides the fact that im surrounded my a bunch of morons who won't shut up." I can sense iritation in his voice. 'Someone pissed him off'

"Ok thats all i had to do"

"Sasuke" "Hn" "do you have any plans tonight?" 'Plans?' Ok now im scared.

"No i don't think so why." "I'll tell you when i get home in a few hours."

"Ok bye"

I hear a "hn" as the line went dead. I walk downstairs to tell my mother that Itachi's fine. I grab some goldfish out of the pantry and go back up to my room. I close the door and listen to the rain beat on my window. When i was little i used to be afried of storms. I used to crawl up to Itachi who always let me sleep with him. I smile remembering those nights never being pushed away. I walk over to Itachi's bed and lay down. I bury my face in my brothers red and black slik sheets. I always seems no matter how many times these sheets get washed his sent never comes out of them. My eyes fall as im carried in to sleep by the sound of the rain and my brothers sent.

I awake to the sense of someone over me. I look to see my brother 2 inches from my face. I saw black around me too. That must mean. "You put your hair down anki?" He dosen't move. I try to but i find that he pinned my smaller body under his. He leans down to nuzzle his face in my neck. "Uh Itachi? What are y-you...do-doing." i heard a small chuckle come from him as he burys his face into my neck. "Well its not everyday that i come home and..." he stops and start kissing my neck. "... find my little brother in my bed." He lifts his head up to look at me. "Well...y-you..d-did...didn't..hav-have..to...do..do that." 'damn stuttering i seem to be doing that alot lately' "Oh...hum...Then i guess i'll just do this insted." he said bringing his lips down to mine.

'Ohgodohgodohgod' Thats all i said. 'Its just a dream you'll wake up soon...wake up Sasuke WAKE UP SAS...' My thoughts were cut off as Itachi licked my lips begging for enterace. Which i accepted him. I soon felt myself kissing back as it got deeper. I moan when Itachi started to suck on my tongue. After a while we both pulled back for air. Itachi leaned his forhead agaist mine. I found myself looking into his deep red eyes just as he was looking into mine. "Itachi" was all i said before i placed my lips back on his. Our tongues battled for domance. Which i found myself losing. 'Damn'

We both pull back. "I..Ita..ugh" I can't talk right right now the only thing i can do is moan and beg. Itachi went back to messing with my neck after i pulled our kiss apart. I can feel the heat pooling in my stomach. 'Get yourself together! He's your brother for crying out loud!' 'That maybe but he's pretty hot for a brother. right' 'who the hell are you two?' 'your consence' then the little figers of me poofed. I can't take it anymore. I roll my hips angist Itachi's trying to get the friction my lower area is being deprived of. I hear him gron lightly. I keep doing it. I can tell that he's hard...really hard. "Sasuke" Itachi moans in my ear. His breath running across my ear. "AH!" Itachi griped my hips and started to gind. "Oh god!" "You...you like that." I can only nod my head yes. The only sound in the room is our paints and moans. Well mine anyway. "Ita...Itachi...wha-what...about...m-mom..an...and..da-dad?" I ask as best i can.

"There not here right now." He brings his lips back to my brused ones. I wrap my arms around his neck to keep him there. A cold hand makes it way up my shrit. It moves up and down my chest. I pull away at the sudden action rilizing whats gonna happen. He's still grinding his hips into mine." I...I...can...can't...do... Itachi...stop...ple-please." i beg my brother to stop. I feel him sit up. I see a small simle cross his face. "Why" He asks "you seemed to be enjoying it and this part of you proves it." He slides a hand over the front of my now very tight pants. "I...i know but..." "but what" I eye the bugle in not only showing through my pants but his too. "Well?" He's face gone cold. "I...i just can't...not...now." He closes his eyes as he gets off of me and gose into the bathroom. Slaming the door shut. I lay there till my breathing gose back to normal. I sit up the hard on i have still hasn't gone away. I can hear the sound of water running. He's taking a shower great. I walk out of the room and go into the bathroom in the hallway.

After about 10 minutes i walk back in the room to see Itachi looking for a shirt in his closet. He also has heavy metal playing. 'He only plays that when his really pissed.' I shake my head as i walk over to my desk. I guess he has every right to be. Just as im about to fall on my bean bag and stare out the window im hit by a pair of clothes. "Ow! What the hell?" I pull them off my head. There a pair of dark blue and black Tripps and a black tank top with dark blue fishnet attached to it. I raise an eyebrow to Itachi. "What the hell is this for?" "Simple your coming with me tonight and you needed something to wear." He says shuting off the music. I blink a few times and tilt my head to the side. "When did i agree to this?" i asked taking off my shirt. I already know theres no point in agreuing. "You didn't but mom and dad did." i can feel his eyes watching me as i change clothes. Once i have the shirt on i grab the pants and walk into the bathroom. "Pervert." I hear him laugh at that. I come back out just a quick as i went in. "Hum a little big but you'll grow into them." "wait whats that mean?" "It means i'm giving those to you. The reason i picked them is cuz i dont fit into them anymore." I roll my eyes. "Lets go Sasuke." He grabs his keys of his dresser. 'what am i get myself into?'

* * *

HAHAHA

poor sasuke i am so mean to him -!

in case u dont know Tripps are a brand of pants they sell at Hot Topic! im getting some for my brithday which is awsome cuz i need a new pair!


	5. Drunken Night

ok this is the chapter i'll be able to put up for a while...BECAUSE i have school and my brithday partys this weekend since my brithday is next sunday

I dont own Naruto (sadly), this chap will have yaoi, incest, under aged drinking AKA Sasuke being the under aged one, it will also have the hinted SasoriXDeidara!

* * *

Chapter 5: Drunken Night

"Anki where the hell are we going?" I can hear the other 3 laughing. "You'll see." "But **aniki**!" I episize the last word. "Hee hee just tell him 'Tach. It not going to hurt him." I hear Deidara say. He still shows no response. "Please** big brother**!" I say using the face i made when i was little. The one no one could say no to. "Sasuke stop that." "What but that always worked!" he looks at me. "Ever since you were a chibi i have grow a resistance to that." He turns back around as the light turned green. "HA cheer up!" I find myself being huged by Deidara. "You'll like were we're going. Its fun!" "You have 3 seconds to let go!" He lets go. "Damn it what the hell is with everyone not being cuddly!" "Because alot of us dont want to stoop down to your level." "Oh shut it Sasori. You weren't saying that last night!" "WHAT THE FUCK! You mean you two...you know?" They both nood there head. I can feel my right eye twich. "Ani-" "NO!" "damn"

It turns out that we were going going to a club. I cant even say the name of this place. It also seemed that my brother and his gang were regulars here. We sit at a both in the back. "Ok whos day is it to buy drinks?" Kisame asks. " 'Tach paid last week, I paid week before. So its one of you two." He ponits to Sasori and Deidara. They can't figure out whos turn it is so they both chose to pay. "Ok then what dose everyone want?" "You should know by now what every one gets." "Shut it Kisame i wasn't talking to you i was talking to Sasuke. He's never been here before baka!" He just rolls his eyes. Itachi then leans over the table and wispers someting in in Sasori's ear. "You sure 'Tach?" He noods his head as he sits back down. "Ok lets go Deidara."

I lean my head back only to hit somthing. I turn around to see its just my brothers arm. Hes to my left, Kisame is to my right and The other 2 sit to the left of my brother. I put my head on the table. "Here we go." My head snaps up. Deidara and Sasori are back. "Blue for Kisame, Yellow mine, Orange Sasori, and red for 'Tachi and Sasuke." I tilt my head to the side as the drink is placed in front of me. "Its not going to kill you little brother, i promise." I take a small sip. It dosen't taste bad. "Told you." Its then i noticed how close Itachi was to me. "Eh its ok." After about an two and a half of talking. Every one started doing differnt things. Leaving only me and my brother left at the table. "I'll be right back." Itachi just noods his head and closes his eyes.

'Ok so far nothings wrong with me.' I think looking in the mirror in the bathroom. As i walk out when i bump into someone and we both hit the ground. "Hey watch were your going teme." I know that voice. "Naruto?" Sure enough their he was. "Huh? Oh hey Sasuke. What are you doing here?" "i should be asking the same thing" We both get to our feet. "Well are you going to tell me or not dobe." I say crossing my arms over my chest. "Well I...uh... well...i uh...kind of work here." He says with one of his stupid grins. I look him over to see that he was right. "So i answered your question now you answer mine. Why are you here?" "Simple. My brother draged me here." I see him looking me over this time. "Haha nice clothes." 'Is he laughing at me?' I give him a glare. "Ha ha no i mean it Sasuke maybe you should start dressing like that more often." "Do you have a problem with the way i dress?" "No no its just that looks better i mean come on. Im your friend. Im sure if Garra saw you he would say the same thing." "Right." Just then Naruto's watch beeped. "Uh oh. Better get going see ya at school Sasuke."

"Get lost." "No i didn't i ran into someone." he smirks. "That blond kid." "Naruto." "Yea he works here." So i was told. I take another sip of my drink. I stare around. "OI SASUKE-KUN!" Just then Sakura and Ino run to the table. Sakura's in a leather pink mini skirt and top. Ino's in a purple mini skirt and a light purple top the is **way** to tight. "Aniki." I wisper. Sakura and Ino started yelling over me. I can hear a chuckle coming from him. "Im sorry girls but im afrid little Sasuke here is off limits." "OH YEA WELL WHO ASKED YOU!" Ino shouts "WHO ARE YOU!" "YEA NO ONE GETS IN THE WAY OF ME AND MY SASUKE!" Sakura yells. "Im Sasuke's older brother. Itachi Uchiha." They both shut up. " I really don't think you should be yelling like that. I know for a fact that your mothers didn't let you out of the house looking like that. Am i right." They both turn a light shade of pink. "Maybe we should give them a call and show them how their little girls act when they arn't around." He pulls out his cell phone. "Oh and im not joking. Ask Sasuke." I nood my head. Itachi never jokes about doing things. They both walk away with out another word.

"Thanks aniki." I look over at him. "Your welcome little brother." He says ruffling my hair. Ok so he's a little drunk but who cares. I go to lean my head on his shoulder but he wraps an arm around my waist and puts my head on his chest. "haha your not tired are you Sasuke?" I snap my head up. "No." "You sure?" "Yea im sure." Well maybe not. im starting to think that drink had something in it besides alchol. I grab my phone off the table to see what time it is. "Its only a after 1:40." "i guess. Why do you care." "Huh i don't really. I just thought mom would ha-" "Don't worry about it Sasuke." He takes the phone from my hand and puts it back on the table. "Mom and Dad know i stay out later than i should." "Oh." " And besides...It gives them and..." He pulls me closer. "Us time to spend with each other." I shutter as his tounge traces my ear. "mmm" I push up agaist him and lean my head to give him more room as he trails down to my neck.

"AH HEM!" We both stop what we were doing. "Are we interputing anything?" I look behind me and see the three morons. As Itachi calls them. "No" Itachi says going back to my neck. "Eh aniki...stop." He does but keeps me in his arm around my waist. I turn a nice shade of red as i face the others. "Hee hee. Didn't know you were so shy Sasuke." "Shut up Deidara!" I yelled burying my face back in my brothers chest. "Why dont we get going its almost two." "Hum...very well Kisame. Lets go Sasuke." As we head out the door i see Naruto again and say bye. Just as we reach the car i feel really sick. I stop and put my hands on my knees. "You ok. See 'Tach i told you that crap would be to strong for him." Sasori said putting a hand on my back. "No you didn't." "Yes i did i asked if you were sure if he could have it." He leans down to my level. "You ok?" "yea im fine. I just felt a dizzy thats all." I stand up and get in the car.

"Sasuke!" "Huh?'' "Were home." "Ok" I get out of the car and trip over my skateboard 3 feet away from the door. "Damn it!" I kick it into the grass. "Are you really that clusmy?" I look up at Itachi. "When im half drunk...yes. Yes i am." He helps my up and walk in the house. Its dark really dark. "Hum.." "What do you mean 'hum'?" "Mom and Dad arn't here. Oh well. Im going to bed." I go up the stairs with him trying not to fall. I run into the room and jump on my bed. "Damn Sasuke" I hear Itachi say. "Are you really that tired?" He asks taking off his shirt and pants. "No. Im not used to being home this late." "Hn." After we both changed i walked back to bed. I slowly close my eye until i hear my name. "Yea aniki?" "Come here." He says sitting on the end of his bed. I get out of mine and walk over to him. "Yea?" He grabs my arm and pulls me down until our lips hit. He pulls back before i can do anything. "Thought you might want a good night kiss." "Uh..thanks." I go back to my bed. "Night Itachi." "Night Sasuke."

'OWOWOWOWOW' I close my eyes a soon as i open them. "Damn my fucking head hurts." "Here." I come out from under my blanket. Itachi's holding a glass of water and two advil. "This should help." I take them. "Thanks." He grabs the glass and puts it in the bathroom. "Im sorry." "Hum for what?" "For what happened last night. If you remember any of it." "Uh...not really." Just as he was about to say something mom walked in. "Oi Sasuke. Did you have fun with your brother last night. "Uh..yea i had a lot fun." "Thats nice." She smiles. "Maybe you two should hang out more often." She grabs the rest of our drity clothes and leaves. "Get out of bed Sasuke we have work to do." "Ok i'll be down in a minute let me get dressed." He noods as he leaves.

* * *

GOD its so hard to keep them in character, Itachi the most...even im starting to wonder if he's on something XD


	6. Why do I feel this way?

Hey sorry, school has been keeping me busy

this chap is a little short sorry about that

Same as always i **dont** own naruto or anything else

* * *

Chapter 6: Why Do I Feel This Way? 

Sundays are chore days. Everyone in the house is givin a list of things to do. I walk to the kitchen for something to eat. I grab some rice balls off the counter. As I pass the frige I grab my list of chores and take my medication.

**Sasuke Uchiha**

**1. Help with dishes.**

**2. Help dad and Itachi clean the back and front yards. **

**3. Clean side of room.**

**4. Put your clothes away.**

**5. Help Itachi wash the car.**

'Hn. Thats it?' "Oi mother." "Yes Sasuke-chan?" "Which car do i help Itachi wash?" She dries her hands. "His dear." "Oh ok." I pick up my plate and help mother with the moring dishes. "Ok dishes check. Next is yard work joy." I put the paper in my pocket and head out side. "Ha! There you Sasuke." "Yes father." "Can you help your brother pick up the yard while i go get the lawn mower?" "Sure." I start by picking up my crap. My skateboard, bike, basketball. "Sasuke." "Yea..HEY! You could have killed me with that!" I pick up the baseball that was throw at my head. I can hear Itachi laugh a little. "Ok boys just pick up the back yard then your done out here. I nood and run to the back yard. "Sasuke watch it your going to tr-" "OW!!!!! DAMN IT!!!" "Trip. You ok little brother." He says helping me up. "Yea. Why didn't you tell me sooner." He sowles. "I tried. Your the baka that ran."

After we cleaned the back yard, our room and put our clothes away all that was left was.. "Wash your car. Why do i have to help?" He looks at me. "You ride in it don't you?" i nood my head. "Then you help clean it." I peel off my shirt so it dosen't get wet. Itachi dose the same thing. I grab the hose from the side of the house. "Oi Sasuke-chan, Itachi-chan." We both look at our parents. "Me and your father will be right ok." I nood. "don't get into to much trubble." I wave has they drive away. "HOLY SHIT!" I turn to glare at Itachi who has the hose in his hands. " THATS FUCKIN COLD!" "i know." We finished in about an hour. Both of us wet from head to toe. We had gotten into a water fight.

I finish dring my hair. "Have fun little brother?" He says wraping a arm around my waist and licking at my neck. "Mmm...yea." I can feel him smirk agist my skin. "good so did i." I lean back agist him to give him more room to mess with. "Uh...OW!" I pull away from him. "what'd you bite me for?" I ask rubing my bittin shoulder. "Sorry couldnt resit." "Yea right." The rest of that night was boaring. I didn't have any dreams or nightmares that night. School the next day was pure hell. Our first 3 classes we had a test in. Naruto kept buging to let him cheat. "All right lunch time!!" Naruto was out of the class faster than light. "Whats with him?" I look at Garra. "No idea and im pretty sure i dont want to know." i nood in agreement.

"Oi Sasuke you ok?" "Yea i was just thinking." Naruto gives me a look. "'bout what." I can see even Garra looking intersed. "Promise not to laugh." They both nood. "I think i might..." I stop. "Think you might be what Uchiha?" "I think i might be..." "Yea go on." Naruto says. "Gay." I finish. Naruto drops his fork and Garra says "About time you confesed." 'did he know or think i was?' "Oh my god I KNEW IT!!! I'll be right back i have to go get my money from Kiba. OI KIBA!!" He walks away. "What do you mean about time i confesed?" "Well you never really showed intrest in girls an-" "Was it that odvious?" "Yes yes it was." He smirks. "Damn!" "Haha..Im now richer by 50 bucks. hee hee." "baka" "Hey im not a baka Garra. Your the baka." "Care to say that agian?" "uh no ha ha sorry." I walk slowly to my brothers car at the end of the day. "Hum? You alright little brother?" "Yea im fine, just fucking wonderful." " You know your bad at lying little Uchiha." " Yea sure ok." I say nothing else slaming the car door as i get in the back set of the car. Kisame and Itachi give me and each other a confused look.

I slam the car door shut again as i get out. "Will you quit slaming things!" I hear Kisame say. I look at him. " Ok." Kisame gives my brother another confused look. I can feel Itachi's eyes burning holes in my back. I wait by the door even though our parents are home he has the key to get in. I go in last slaming the door, jumping out of my shoes, and running to my room bangs covering my eyes. I didn't even hear the picture that fell in my rush.

"Oi what was that?" Mother comes out of the kitchen. She looks at Itachi and Kisame. "Don't look at us Mrs. Uchiha Sasuke knocked it down." She sighs. "Itachi what did you do to your brother?" Itachi turns. "Nothing father. He just started acting like that when he got to the car." Father gose to say something. "Oh thats alright. I can always put this in a new frame." Father then noods and goes back to his office. Mother finishes cleaning up the glass. Itachi and Kisame make their way up stairs. 'What is wrong with him? He was fine yesterday and this morning. Whats got you so upset little brother?'

_In the locker room after school. "Oi Sasuke? Did you really mean what you said?" Naruto asks me. Garra sitting on the bench listening. "Yes i did dobe." "So your really ga-" "Yes now came we please drop it." I put my shirt on. Its still 10 mintues before we have to leave. "Damn when i said turn gay i didn't really think you'd do it." Naruto says with one of his fox grins on. "Arn't you even going to try and help me Garra?" I say looking at him. "No. Acutally im interseted in knowing who turned you gay? I mean you woundn't just turn gay for no reason. You are an Uchiha after all." He finishes with a look in his green eyes. I lean agist the lockers and sigh. "I can't tell you that." I say softly looking at the ground. "What? Why not we're your friends we're not going to tell? Come on Sasuke please." Naruto says. "Inore the blond idot Uchiha and just tell us. Unless your not man enough." I can feel tears forming on the sides on my eyes. "It's not that its." I shake my head. "You would think its...wrong." _

_"How can it be wrong? Most people just think being gay is wrong." "No Naruto. This is wrong. I shouldn't feel this way. About the person i mean." I choke on some of the words. "Sasuke your about cry arn't you?" Naruto asks with lower conserned voice. "Just get it out Uchiha. Then maybe you'll feel be-" "Better!? How can i feel good about this Garra! HOW?!" I can't take it anymore. The tears start rolling down my face. "The...the person...that i love..is.." "Is who?" "IS MY BROTHER YOU HAPPY!" I throw Naruto hard agist the lockers. "I LOVE HIM MORE THAN I SHOULD! YOU HAPPY NOW NARUTO!? ITACHI TURNED ME GAY! YOU WANTED TO KNOW SO BADLY!! THERE!!!" I salm him one more time. "You guys wouldn't understand." I whisper as the bell finally rings. I let Naruto down, grab my stuff and leave with out another word. _

I hear the door click open. I'm not in the mood to deal with who ever it is. "GET OUT!" I scream. "No can do little brother. This is my room too." I dont even look at him. I dont even want to hear him right now. The drawing in my hands is one of me commiting suicide. Knife in my hands glittering as blood leaks from my wrists, legs and chest. Bathing everything in blood. My eyes emotionless. A blank look on my face. "I don't think you should be drawing that. A little bit graphic if you ask me." "Im sorry Kisame...its just how i feel right now." I close the book and place it in one of my desk drawers. Out of the coner of my eye i can see Itachi sitting on his bed. Kisame moving over there as well. I quckly turn to go to my bed. Pulling the blanket over my head. I close my eyes tight. Trying to stop the tears that are treating to come out. 'Why...why am i feeling this way? I don't understand it. Whats happening? I want to know.' Itachi's gaze falls over me again. 'He's going to cry.'

After a few hours Kisame leaves. Its dinner time. I heard Itachi leave the room awhile ago. "Sasuke-chan. Sweetie whats wrong?" I don't move. "Sasuke-chan? Please come out from under there and eat. I know you must be hungry." I am but i dont want my mother to see my like this. She pulls down the blanket until she can she my head. Then she lifts me so that im sitting. "Sasuke-chan. Tell me whats bothering you. Please." She pulls my into a hug. I suddenly break down in my mothers arms. I start to cry and can't stop. She rubs my back and tells me to cry it out if it makes me feel better. We stayed like that for 10 minutes. Until i had cried myself to sleep. She laid me back down. Putting the blankets over me and kissing my forhead. Im so glad tommarow is the start of our break. Friday-Wensday no school. Good thing too. I didn't feel like having to deal with Naruto again.

'Rain?' I open my eyes to see that it is raining. A storm really. I look at the clock by my bed. 4:45am. I look over at Itachi. Hes still sound asleep. I look at him the best i can in the dark. The lighting helps when it flashes. He looks so peaceful when he sleeps. His black eyes hidden. Long black hair pooling around him. Covering parts of his arms and face. 'I know i shouldn't feel like this but...' My last thoughts before im draged into sleep again.

* * *

Sasuke tis sooooo emo

lol


	7. Can we spend some time Together

HA! I tis back...for now. School as been sooooo gay!!!!!

Diaslamer same as always

Sasuke is also very much in denial in this chap

* * *

Chapter 7: Can We Spend Some Time Together?

I walk into the living room to watch TV. I convicted mother i was i fine. She also told me not to waste my drawing talent on pictures of me or others killing themselves. I sit there for 3 hours watching nothing, flipping channels. I look at the clock. "10:57. He's normally up by now." I walk up to my room. Sure enough there's Itachi still sound asleep. 'Was he up late? No he's always up before me.' I walk over to his bed and kneel down. I looks different when he sleeps. I brush away some hair from his face. Its a good thing i closed the door cuz there's no way i can resist this. I close the space between us to press my lips to his. A hand makes its way up my back. I know he's awake now. He takes control of the kiss by making it deeper. I moan and try to move forward but he keeps me were i am. "Morning aniki." I say licking my lips. I lost again. "Same to you little brother." He sits up. "What time is it?" "Around 11 maybe a little after. You slept in." "Mmm I know. I was up until 3 last night." He gets up to shower and change.

"Hey aniki?" "Hn" "Well i was wondering since we don't have school today and it stopped raining if you...i don't know...maybe wanted to do something. You know brotherly time." He stopped brushing his hair to look at me. "And i would want to do this why?" Now he's playing with me. I get up from my bed. I walk over to pick up the brush he had and i started to brush his hair again. "Well i thought we could use more time with each other. With out anyone else. Just me and you." He grabs the brush from my hand and puts me in is lap. He starts brushing my bangs. "Hum...that sound fine. What do you have mind little brother." I smile "you'll see. Now can you please let me go." I heard a low chuckle. He whispers in my ear. "No." "Please." He rolls his eyes and drops me to pull his hair back. Spare a few bangs.

"Ok Sasuke were are we going?" I keep looking out the window. "You'll see. Just go were the paper says." He shakes his head. 'I hope i can tell him. Yeah i know i can." We got there a little after two. I grab his hand and drag him around. 'So far so good.' After awhile we stop to eat. "So. This i were you wanted to go. The pier." He says looking from the window to me. "Well yea. I thought i would be cool." I thought i saw a real smile form on his face. I had gotten Itachi to dress some what normal. He's in a pair of jeans and a plan black tank with a little v-shaped fishnet in the front. I'm in a pair of jeans that have a few rips and holes, my dark blue Uchiha shirt. "Sasuke." i look up. "Huh?" He puts his spoon of ice cream on my nose. 'when is he so playful? O well not going to complain.' I laugh and try to lick it off.

"Oi aniki over here." He walks down to where i am. I lean on the rails and stare at the ocean. The water pounding on the support beams below. 'I have to tell him.' I stand up straight. Itachi's leaning ageist the rail looking over his shoulder with unreadable eyes. I walk to him. "So your gonna tell me the real reason you brought me here." He says slowly moving his eyes to look in mine. "Uh...yea. Something like that." I say. "What am i to you Itachi? What am i really? To you who am i?" He keeps his eyes locked to mine. "Your Sasuke Uchiha, my little brother of course." "Oh." I say with hurt in my voice. "That's it? All i am is your brother?" 'Don't cry, don't cry.' I think. "Sasuke." He picks up and puts me on the rail. I don't think i could look at him. 'Damn it. Its that same feeling again. What the hell is it!'

"Why? Am i more than a brother to you?" i force myself to look at him. " Well i don-" I'm cut off by my brothers lips as he puts and takes them off of mine. A long silence follows. "Sasuke i think its time we went home." his eyes go behind me to the see the sun setting. "Yea ok." I jump down and follow him back to the truck. The drive home was quite too quite. I had a million things running through my head. 'DAMN IT! Why didn't i tell him! I feel so stupid.' When i look over at him i follow his unreadable eyes. Hoping they'll give away something. 'What is he thinking. I want to know.'

When we got home the first thing i noticed was our parents car was gone. I walked slower to the door. As I take off my shoes i hear my name called. "Sasuke." "Hn." I see him going up the stairs motioning for me to follow. So i do. I close the door only to get slammed into it. "What the-" I was cut off by yet another one of my brothers kisses. I wrap my arms around his neck. He deepens the kiss by lifting me up off the door and on the bed. He pulls away only to take off my shirt. Then i bring him right back down. My hands shaking as i undo his hair. Letting it fall around us.

* * *

HAHAHAHAHA

i had an idea for a lemon but i dont know if i want to put it on here or not

so i leave you with a tease!


	8. Love or Lust?

Hey sorry i havent updated for a while...i've been really busy with skool and i've had major writers block!!!

So yea...Im sorry I hope this makes up for it.

WARNING: There is a lemon...so if you dont like incest or yaoi...u can skip this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 8: Love Or Lust?

Everything had completely left my mind as he bent down and sucked lightly on the tip of my cock. He seemed to enjoy the taste and the noise it caused me to utter because he began tracing his entire tongue up and down the hardness before completely taking it into his mouth. My fingers were tangled in his hair, but this time I was pulling him towards me rather than pushing away trying to get control back. He paused and looked up at me, apparently pleased at the desperation I knew I had plainly written on my face as I thrust my hips towards him. It didn't take very long before I felt the warmness around my groin intensify and I gasped, spilling myself into his mouth. He swallowed and his tongue did another sweep of my cock to claim anything he missed. I was breathless and lightheaded after the ordeal. "The fun has only just begun little brother." He says softly bring his lips up to mine. Letting me taste myself on him.

I couldn't see or think straight. I sit up on my elbows to see him getting off me. I wimpered at him. He just looked at me. Black eyes gilltering. For once his eyes may have been able to read. I wimper again. He laughs a little before stripping himself of his jeans and very slowly his boxers. I lick my lips just thinking about whats underneth those. My eyes widen at the sight of my brothers body. He moves back over me. He brings our bused lips back together. One of his hands is running up and down my side while the other is in a drawer. He breaks the kiss he leans over to get a better look in the drawer. "A-anki...wha-what are doing?" I sit up. "Ha...found it." He pushes me back down with kisses down my neck. I try to lift my hips up to rub agaist his but one of his hands keeps them down. I wimper. 'Damn it!' I can't take much more teaseing. "Anki...please." He gives me soft look. "Are you sure you want to do this Sasuke?"

I blink and turn my head to the side. That thought never crossed my mind. I knew what we were doing was wrong but. I never asked myself if i really wanted this? "If you want...we can stop." He tells me stroking my hair. I shook my head lightly. "No. I...you can keep going." I bring my eyes to his. "Ok." He kisses my lightly. "If you want me to st-" "I'll tell you." He noods his head. I learned what he had in his hand was lotion. He opened it a put a little on three fingers. His knee opened my legs. He thrusts one finger in me. I throw my head agaist the pillows. He adds a 2nd finger. Then all three. He moves them in and out. "AH!" He hit somthing that made me see white. "AH! Please...anki..i-" I cant finish. Its to much. He finally pulls them out. He flips us over so im in his lap. "Its gonna hurt..but it'll get better i promise." I nood. I can feel tears in my eyes.

He was right it did hurt. "If it hurts to much i'll stop." "No..im fine." I wrap my arms around and kiss him. Finally He was in all the way. I felt so warm around him and i was beginning to really feel good too. He brushed the hair that was sticking to my sweaty face away. "You ok?" "...Yea..." He pushed himself all the way in and drew back out. He did it a few more times before I could finally feel the pain leaving. I gripped his shoulders and begged for him to keep going, my panting getting even harder. Itachi began to thrust into me, his cock filling every inch of me. I could feel it touch and slide over my prostate making me moan out in pleasure. I felt Itachi's hot mouth on my neck again and moaned. I wanted him to kiss me again and to fuck me as hard as he could even if it would hurt. He thrust himself into me faster and faster, his moans almost as loud as mine. I keep my arms around his neck.

I wanted to kiss him and so pulled him into one. Our lips met and his tongue lashed out into my mouth. He ravaged my mouth just as much as he was ravaging my body. I screamed loudly in his mouth and came onto our stomachs. He groaned and pulled away from the kiss, slamming harder into me making us both moan loudly. He thrust into me one last time. Spilling himself inside of me. I felt hot liquid shoot into me and coat my insides. I felt him pull out. My eyes were shut. I felt him drop beside me. He grabbed me by the waist and kissed me deeply, pulling me close. I lay my head on his chest. I can hear his breathing even out. I look up to see him sleeping. I smile and whisper "I love you anki." I place my head back on his chest as i fall into sleep.

I awake to find myself back in my own bed. 'How did i?' I look over at Itachi. Who looks like his finishing some last minute home work before school. He looks at me. "Morning. You feel aright." He asks. I stand up. Besides a little pain in my lower area.."Im fine." I walk to the bathroom to get ready for school. It seemes like our days off passed by to fast. I come back out with just a towl on. I'm well aware of the eyes following me. I grab a clean pair of boxers as i drop my towl to put them on. "Am i really that amazing naked?" I ask Itachi with my arms crossed over my chest. He smirks. "Maybe." I roll my eyes and finish getting ready.

"Good morning Naruto, Garra." They both blink at each other. Then at me. "Are you ok Uchiha." "Yea since when do you say good morning?" They keep staring. "What? I can't say hi to my friends after being away for so long." I pout. "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH SASUKE!!!" Garra shaks his head and calls Naruto an idot. "Relax dope." I roll my eyes and sit in my seat beside Naruto. "I'm guessing something good happened to you?" I look over at the red head. I smirk. "I think you got your answer Garra. So what happened?" I turn a light shade of red at the question. "Nothing." Naruto got really quite. I thought he would be bugging me. I can see something flashing in his eyes...Is that...?


	9. Strage Behavier

I'll put this one up too...before i forget!

* * *

Chapter 9: Strage Behavier!

Eight weeks have past since me and my brother did it. I'm starting to notice that his acting really differnt. Every time i try and get close to him now. He moves away or tells me to leave him alone. I feel kind of hurt at the way he says it to. He wont even let me talk to him any more so i'm sitting in the living room. I got yelled by Itachi to get out of the bedroom because he said me drawing was getting disrating. I see my mother walk by. I turn off the tv and jump over the back of the couch. I follow her to the laundry room. "Hum somthing wrong Sasuke-chan?" I sit on the dryer. "I dont know." "Well somthing has to be wrong with you." She says putting clothes in the wash. "Its Itachi." "Oh?" "He's been really mean and stuff lately. He keeps getting mad at me for no reason. He won't even let me draw in the room anymore!"

She smiles as she starts the washer. She nugges me feet out of the way. I bring them up and sit. "You have to understand Sasuke-chan. Your brothers getting older. Things are becoming harder for him." I tilt my head to the side. "Your father's also been putting alot presser on Itachi. Im sure he dosen't mean it." She closes the dryer. "I think it's best that we give some time and let him calm down." I nood my head. She giggles. "Are you going to start that or im I?" I roll my eyes and hit the button as i jump off the dryer. "Thank you Sasuke-chan." I give her a weak smile.

Another 2 weeks have gone by. It was a nice day so my mom told me to ask a friend to come over to go swimming. I was going to try Garra but then i remembered he's out of town. So Naruto came over insted. So here we are in the water. I keep looking at Itachi through my father's office windows. 'Whats with him!Give him some time my ass.' He still as not gotten any nicer. Starting last week he stopped talking. I feel water snap me out of my thoughts. "grrrr Naruto you little demon." He hear him "eep" as i push him under the water. I didn't let go till he bit me and got free. "Ow you little shit." He rolls his eyes. "Calm down." He grabs and looks over my hand. "I didn't even break the skin." Afeter watching tv, eatting and Naruto talking Iruka came by to get him.

I shut the door as Itachi walks up stairs. My gaze softens. 'What did i do?' im starting to think im not the only one who did something. I stay out of our room as much a i can. I only go in there now to sleep, change, and shower. Itachi he hardly notices me at all any more. I ignore the feeling i get ever time he walks by. Theres been a whole lot of tension between him and father too. Every time they pass each other im afrid ones going to snap. Mother's been trying her best to get through to Itachi but he just pays her no mind. Insted he's been spending a lot of time with Shisui Uchiha. Our cousin. Hes older then Itachi by a year. I found it strange at first because they used to hate each other.

Everyone got used to my brother's odd behavier and paid it no mind. Nore did my parents care that Shisui was over alot. Almost every day to be exact. Him and Itachi would ethier go up stairs or go out somewhere. One day when Shisui was over i waited half and hour. Then i went to see what was going on. Mother had gone to the store and father was at work. So i went up really slow and quitely. I put my ear to the door but i couldn't tell what they were talking about. So i stood and moved over to the side of the door. I moved the picture that cover the hole in the wall. Itachi put it there when i was ten. I moved the picture till i could see in the room. When i did look i wished i hadn't. There was Shisui kissing my brother! He was running his hands just about everywhere he could on my brother. Who was enjoying it! Even kissing back and tangeling his hands in Shisui's hair!

"So when are you going to do it?" Shisui asked Itachi in between their kiss. "Soon. Very soon." He said before bring Shisui back down. Just then Shisui's cell rang. Who ever was on the other line seemed to been telling him go somwhere. "Ok i'll be there in a minute." I quickly put the picture back and hide in the hall closet as they came out of the room. "Meet me by the river in 2 days and well start." Shisui said before stealing another kiss from Itachi. "Fine. I'll talk to you then." Shiusi nooded his head and left. Itachi just walked back into the room.

I counted to 500 before i came out. I went back down stairs just as mother came back. I helped her. Then went back to the couch to gather my thoughts. 'What where they talking about. Just who did he think his was! Doing that to **my brother**. **My Itachi!**' I could feel my blood boiling. Then i remembered that Itachi never told me he loved me ''That Night''. I was the one who said it to him. 'So he..he used me?' I felt like crying. Just what did Shiusi want for Itachi to go to the river for? 'Judging by what he was doing before probly to break it off or sex.' I brought my knees to my chest and sat there.


End file.
